Goku x Brolly
by IcePrincess11819
Summary: Goku gets pregnant by Brolly. Please no mean comments about saying my story is horrible


Goku shed his coat as he walked into the crowded bar, shaking ice from his dark hair. He spotted Brolly at a stool nearby, and sat next to him. Goku raised a hand, hooking his ankles around the stool. A man walked over with a beer, slamming it down in front of Goku. Brolly turned to Goku, a look of distaste frozen on his face.  
"What do you want, Goku?"  
"What don't I want," sighed Goku wistfully.  
They drank silently for another two hours, empty beer bottles crowded onto the rough, circular table. Soon after the thirtieth empty bottle hit the table, sending a few others crashing to the ground, Brolly took Goku's hand silently, a naughty smile on his handsome face. Goku started to protest, but was silenced by Brolly's hard, cold, lips, tasting beer and the sweet scent of Brolly's breath. It was intoxicating.

"You like this, don't you?" Brolly gasped for breath as he humped Goku, hips turning wildly beneath the worn blanket, white teeth clenched in effort. Goku pulled back, head tilted, rolled onto his stomach.  
"Yeah, a little softer, though, please." Goku grabbed the sheets and reached a tentative hand to stroke Brolly's hair, the spidery pale skin contracting as he pulled at the spiky blond hair grasped in his fist. They rocked, legs and arms churning, tongues flickering and heads thrashing, the floor groaning in the small apartment. He tore at the sheets as a wave of pleasure swept over him. He moaned happily, and Brolly reached a frigid hand down again. Goku's arm went to Brolly's, pushing it away.  
"Ohhh… No more…" Goku moaned as he rolled, exhausted, onto the floor. Brolly turned onto his side, mouth curled into a mischievous smile. The alcohol was pounding wildly through his head, temples pulsing. He reached down and felt for his underwear, lying in a heap at the bottom of the bed. He shoved them on, feeling the hardness under the light cotton boxers. Goku reached a hand up and yanked the quilt onto the floor, curled into the fetal position, hands tight at his sides, crossed over his stomach.

A week had passed since that fateful night at the bar, and Goku woke up to the familiar sight of Brolly, still unmoving beside him. Brolly's hair was splayed across his pillow, soft and silky and gorgeous. There was no denying that there had been magic that night, a chemistry never felt before. Suddenly, a convulsion seized him, and Goku sprinted to the bathroom, barely able to kneel in front of the toilet before he puked into the white porcelain before him. He rose, weak and pale, after a few minutes, and, with a glance at Brolly, still sleeping in the wide, low bed, grabbed his keys and rushed outside. He sat down in the car, doing nothing but staring at his shaking hands. After a few minutes, he sat straighter with fierce determination and gripped the wheel. Turning the keys in the ignition, he sped to the nearest drugstore. Ripping a pregnancy test from the shelf, he ran to the door, pausing to throw a 20 at the cashier.  
Goku was in the bathroom, in a sitting position on the soft rug. The pregnancy test was open, lying imposingly on the counter. He mustered the courage to look, snatching at the wall for support. His fingers were bent like claws, worry furrowing his brow. He picked up the test, the small white cylinder that held his future in the blue test stick and the snow-colored tube. His finger covered the window, still not ready to look. Finally, he removed his finger, slowly turning his eyes to the two pink lines beneath it. He dropped the test, snatching concernedly at the box lying abandoned on the floor. His mouth went dry, eyes rolling upward in disbelief. He picked up the test and sprinted to the bedroom, shaking Brolly out of sleep.  
"What, Goku, do you want Round 2 again?"  
"No, Brolly. Look." Goku shoved the test under Brolly's nose. Brolly shook his head, trying to focus on what was in front of him, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.  
"No. This can't happen, Goku." He lay back, spread-eagled, on the mattress, his brain spitting out only one thought: oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck. Goku sat down on the edge of the mattress, babbling worriedly. Brolly could only turn his eyes to the ceiling and sigh.

For the last three months, the morning routine had been the same. Goku would wake up (he had officially moved into Brolly's apartment, in light of what was about to happen), then spend about ten minutes throwing up into the toilet. One day, though, Brolly sat on the couch, listening to Goku puking out his brains. He was turning a small velvet box over and over in his hands, thinking about the simple gold band inside. He heard the toilet flush and quickly hid the box in his pocket, his mind made up. Goku walked into the room, wiping his mouth disgustedly.  
"You know, pregnancy sucks. You know that, Brolly?"  
"I really wouldn't, Goku. Can I ask you something?"  
"Shoot, Brolly. You should know that you can ask me anything."  
"Well, Goku, I've been thinking lately, and, well, here." Brolly pulled out the box and went down on one knee. Goku gasped.  
"Will you marry me, Goku? I don't see any other choice here." Goku, unable to speak, nodded yes solemnly, slipping the ring on his finger.

Goku's belly had rounded out in the past three months, and had grown so hormonal; he was known to burst into tears at everything. Brolly would go out for dinner and come back to a crying heap of pregnant man. Goku would start to scream at Brolly, but soon, all would be fixed when Brolly produced whatever Goku was craving. Brolly had brought home anchovy pizza with rainbow sprinkles, dill pickles smothered in whipped cream, meaty tacos with Parmesan cheese, all drizzled with caramel, butterscotch pudding mixed with ketchup, and all sorts of other disgusting concoctions. Soon, though, their troubles would come to an end. The wedding was fast approaching.

They had rented out a garden to have the wedding. They had separate areas for Goku and Brolly. That way, they could stick to tradition, even though this wedding was one of the least traditional there ever had been. Brolly slid into his crisp black tuxedo, then pinned a bright red rose onto his lapel. He stepped into the aisle, jogging up to where the minister stood. They had kept the wedding to just the two of them, as privacy mattered to each of them. Brolly let his mind wander, thinking about how much he had despised Goku, and how he felt now. The appearance of Goku at the foot of the aisle shook Brolly out of his thoughts. Goku had on a blazer, but no shirt, to make room for his stomach. His chest muscles shone brilliantly in the sunlight, the black blazer tight on his built biceps. Brolly was proud of his soon-to-be husband, and the gloss on his chest made him anxious for after the wedding. Brolly felt in his pocket for the rings, then set them gingerly on the pillow in front of the minister.  
Finally, the minister finished his sermon, and the husbands kissed, toasting their new union. They walked down the aisle, hands twined together tightly, matching smiles adorning their faces. They drove to the apartment. Goku entered first, grinning widely. Night fell soon after, and Goku led Brolly to the bedroom, a naughty smile curling the corners of his lips. The bed was made with soft blankets, scattered with rose petals, vanilla candles burning brightly in the dim light. The bedside table held a new box if condoms and everything else they would need. Brolly scooped Goku up in his arms, beaming. He laid Goku down gently on the bed and mussed his hair, letting the tension rise, enjoying the foreplay. he swept his hands across the front of his pants, feeling a stripe of hardness erupt. He smirked, then dove onto the bed beside Goku. Brolly reached for Goku's head, holding his face gently, wrapping his lips across Goku's. He felt a flash of tongue graze his lips, and opened his own slowly, sensually. His hands slipped lower down, massaging Goku's lower back, the baby pressed into Brolly's own taut stomach. They sat, first, then worked their way into a laying position, still interlocked on the bed. He felt his shirt slip over his shoulders, Goku's icy fingers working the buttons on Brolly's shirt.  
"Ahhh… That's good." Brolly felt himself begin to sweat, working himself back and forth, sliding out of his black pants. He felt Goku's icy hands again, working Brolly's nipples, feeling them stiffen. He moaned again, breathing heavily with pleasure. Suddenly, he felt a sharp thud. They pulled apart, gasping in surprise. The baby had kicked. Brolly smiled in pleasure, and bent down to kiss the baby in Goku's belly. The wrapped their arms around each other, relishing in this moment, hoping for it to last forever. Brolly took Goku in his arms, pulling him onto his lap. Goku leaned his head back, into Brolly's chest. He fell asleep there, nestled into Brolly, Brolly's fingers absently stroking his hair.

Soon after the wedding, the couple went baby shopping. Goku was gravitating towards the violently pink girl's section, while Brolly went for the boy's. They argued playfully until they needed to leave for an ultrasound appointment. They entered the small, boxy building, Goku stroking his belly contentedly. Brolly gently kissed the round hump, and then brought his icy lips to Goku's. They were called, strolling across the cookies-and-cream patterned linoleum to the office. As the doctor rolled the instrument across Goku's exposed stomach, the black and white monitor lit up. The doctor looked up excitedly, a smile framing her face.  
"You're expecting a girl." The three of them shrieked in pleasure, unable to wait another month.

Goku's stomach had expanded wildly in the last month, like a balloon about to pop. Vegeta had visited a few times, making fun of Goku each time. The last time, Vegeta had left ruefully rubbing his jaw. After Vegeta left, Goku got up, walking to his and Brolly's CD collection. Grabbing a dusty Miley Cyrus CD, Goku lay down on the couch and slid it into the player. He slipped the headphones over his stomach, soon falling asleep. Brolly came in, grabbing the CD player silently. He grabbed a different CD and opened the player. Goku shot upwards, then knocked Brolly's hand away.  
"No chance, Brolly." Brolly lay down next to Goku, grumbling, stroking the baby in Goku's stomach.

"Brolly" Goku said, sitting on the couch watching a TV special on babies.  
"What do you want now, Goku? I already got you an extra pillow, gave you a foot massage, made you a snack, what else do you want?"  
"Do you think I'm fat?"  
"Fat?"  
"Well, yeah "Goku stood and started rubbing his back.  
"You really want the truth?"  
"Yes!"  
"Well, you look like a hot air balloon, you gained like 200 pounds, your cravings are nasty and you are fa-"  
"I'M. NOT. FAT!!!" Goku yelled and punched Brolly's nose angrily..

That night Brolly had a black eye and stayed up for a while. Goku went to sleep early.

The very next morning Brolly woke up early to make a special breakfast for his husband. Things went downhill fast.

Goku woke to a strong cramp in his lower belly, Goku tried to get up despite the pain in his hips. His eyes widened at the wet ruin that were his pants and sheets. His water had broken. The baby was coming, now.  
"Brolly!" Goku cried, tears running down his cheeks. Brolly didn't hear him, even though his call had rang through the apartment. Goku fell back on the bed, gripping the sheets as a contraction wracked through his body. His shaking hands managed to slide his pants off, struggling with the buttons and zipper. "Brolly!!! It's important!" Goku screamed.

Brolly wasn't home. Goku fumbled for the phone on the bedside, calling Vegeta. A car screeched up out front, and Vegeta ran to Goku's side.  
"I called Brolly. He'll be here soon." Goku nodded absently, still pushing hard.

"How's Goku doing?" Brolly cried, running to Goku. He smoothed Goku's hair and kissed his hand repeatedly.

"He's okay, but in a lot of pain." Vegeta nodded, peering at the coming baby. Brolly slipped his hands behind Goku's back and clenched his hand between his own.

Goku pushed for hours. Brolly never left his side. Finally, he fell back in the heap of pillows Vegeta had collected for him and closed his eyes, still pushing hard as waves of pain threatened to make him pass out. They came open again as he heard a high pitched cry.

"It's a girl." Vegeta cried with joy.

"How precious" Brolly began to cry with joy as he held his baby. He wrapped the precious girl in a blanket and passed her to Goku, kissing Goku as many times as possible.

"I want to name her Abbie." Goku began to kiss her head, rubbing the fuzz on Abbie's head.

"Abbie it is." Brolly kissed Goku once more before falling back to look at his little girl. Brolly slid onto the bed and twined his hands with Goku's, curling up with his husband, proud and happy.


End file.
